Growl
by Mekabella21
Summary: Stan is enjoying his junior year after presenting as an alpha. Things shift when he finds out that Kyle is sleeping with Jason making Stan realize he is in love with Kyle. OMEGAVERSE Stan POV Chapters 1-5, Kyle POV Chapters 6-10, Craig's POV Chapters 10-13 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on we are going to be late!" I exclaim to Kyle as we are running towards the bus. Kyle is right behind me huffing and puffing. It's kind of my fault that we are running late. I needed help with my math homework and held off on it all weekend until this morning. Without Kyle, I would be fucked. We reach the bus stop as I see Kenny walking up the bus steps. Cartman is already sitting down.

"Took you butt lickers long enough" he states. I roll my eyes paying him no mind taking the first available seat for two people. Kyle and I sit down.

"Dude, you so owe me" he said.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied to shut him up. I know he knows I will pay him back. I run my hands throw my hair as I think about how football season is over with. Didn't make it to the playoffs this year. I am kind of disappointed but not at the same time. I am glad to cut back on all the time I have not been able to spend with Kyle and Kenny due to practices and games. Since I presented as an alpha my strength has all but increased at an alarming rate. I may even stand a chance at a college scholarship and going pro.

The day passes quickly. I am actually having Token give me a ride home. Token, Clyde and I need to get the last of our items from our lockers and get them home. I wish I could ride the bus with Kyle but I could always talk to him later. I get to the locker room grabbing the last of my stuff.

"I can't believe we are not going to the play offs this year" said Token closing his locker.

"There is always next year" replied Clyde trying to be positive. I nod agreeing with Clyde.

"Has Wendy mentioned anything to you about this Junior prom stuff?" asked Token walking towards to the exit. I am following him as well as Clyde.

"No" I scuff. "Wendy and I don't talk like that."

"Well I hear from a little birdie she is still into you." I roll my eyes at Token's comment. Wendy is nice, she's smart and beautiful but I got tired of the mind games. The whole breaking up and getting back together shit got old.

"Well why doesn't she just tell me?" I ask. "Not that it matters. Wendy is an alpha and I don't think we would pair well together."

"You never know" said Clyde adjusting his shoulder bag. "Do you even want to go out with Wendy again?"

"Not really" I admit as I see Tokens Rav come into view. "I am fine with being single right now."

Clyde laughs. "You should, being an alpha and football player doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies." I push Clyde causing him to stumble a little.

"You are one to talk with all the girls you fuck" I note not holding anything back. Clyde has gotten around. He blushes.

"Awww" said Token clicking the lock off. "Don't do him like that."

"Whatever Tok" I laugh. "Comes from the guy who stole my girlfriend."

"Dude we were in fourth grade!"

"And I never forgot that shit" I replied opening the door and sliding my things in. The ride to my house is uneventful. I am happy to be home and dying for a nice warm shower. This is going to be a long week. I greet my family as I walk inside and go straight to my room. I drop my backpack and the bags of stuff from my locker. I pull out my phone texting Kyle. I turn on the tv before stripping out of my clothes.

I looked at my phone realizing Kyle hasn't text me back yet. That is usual. I decide to call him although I am usually more of a text person.

"Hello" said Shelia.

"Um hi" I greet surprised because it's Kyle's cell. "Is Kyle close by?"

"He is but he won't be able to talk to you right now sweetie." I start to panic. Since when is Kyle not able to speak to me.

"Is he okay?" I ask concerned.

"He will be fine" replied Shelia. "He is just going through his presentation right now."

"Really!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I must really get back to him but I will be sure to tell him that you called."

"Okay, thanks." I smile. Kyle still hasn't presented yet and we have been waiting. I am hoping he will be an Alpha like me. Get to see what it is like to be able to command beta and omega around. I don't use my alpha as much as I should. Seems wrong in a way. I do love the fact that my alpha is one of the strongest at school. I could even force Cartman to do some shit if I wanted to.

The next couple of days are long and drawn out as Kyle is not able to come to school because of his first heat. Most of the time that is how we know when someone is presenting, 3 days or more missed its kind of obvious.

Saturday arrives and I am blowing up Kyle's phone nine in the morning and I am not a morning person.

Stan: Dude, can I see you today? It's been forever since we hung out. We can celebrate your status together

I don't hear anything back for a while. I wonder if his mom had his phone. I didn't hear from him for the rest of the week. My phone finally alerts me to a text.

Kyle: I think I still need to get through today. Maybe tomorrow.

Stan: Seriously dude? I kind of miss you. Can I sneak into your room and visit?

Kyle: No! That would not be a good idea.

Stan: Since when?

Kyle: Since now. I think I am going to roll over and get some rest.

Stan: Wait Kyle, what is your status? You haven't told me.

He never did respond.

I don't like this one bit. It doesn't make sense to me why he is acting like this. I put my phone in my front pocket as I head out my room to go over to Kyle's. His room is now on the first floor. He begged his mom to move his room saying it would make him feel more independent or something along the lines of that. It took him a few months to finally break her down. Kyle is only one street over so it doesn't take long for me to get there. I am glad today since it is really chilly outside.

I walk around to the side of the house where I know his room is at. I tap his window as usual he leaves it unlocked. I climb into the window and immediately get a whiff of his heat making me weak in the knees. I think Kyle is a beta, that is scent I am picking up on. I look around his room and it is just as clean as ever. You think with him being holed up here it would be messier. I sit down at his desk just as he enters his room. He spots me right away. He closes his door quickly locking the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Jesus, I just wanted to see you" I explained. "You were acting all super weird and shit." Kyle face is really red but I don't know it is because of his heat, angry or embarrassment. He brings his hands to his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not an alpha" he cried. I immediately stand up and hug him because he looks like he really needs one.

"I don't care about that Dude" I tell him while still trying to calm him down. He is starting to shake.

"It's like all of your friends are Alphas" he whined. "Yet I get stuck with this. My mom and Ike are alpha's and dad is a beta. I mean I really wanted to be an alpha like you."

"Kenny is a beta" I remind him. "I mean nothing is going to change." Kyle pulls out of my hug leaving me feeling cold.

"Whatever" he mutters walking over to his bed and sitting down. I take a deep breath not knowing what else to say. I mean at least he is not an omega. Not that being an omega is bad they just usually tend to get treated like crap. "I'm surprised you are able to be in here and think clearly." This causes me to chuckle.

"I didn't say that it is not hard" I said rubbing the back of my neck. I more worried about him at the moment then me feeling like I want to stick my dick in something.

"I feel okay at the moment since it is almost over" admits Kyle. "I just hate this so much. Everything about it. Like what if I can't get into Yale or even Princeton because I am a beta."

"That would be discrimination" I explain. "I can't see them taking it that far."

"That doesn't mean they won't" snap Kyle. "Look you won't understand because you don't have to worry about it."

"That doesn't mean shit" I exclaim getting madder by the minute. "I don't know if you are moody or whatever but you are being an asshole."

"Well there is the window" said Kyle pointing at his window. "You are more than welcome to crawl right back out of it."

"Fine" I reply walking over to the window. I expect him to stop me but he doesn't. I walk back home pissed off.

I meet up with Kenny at his house to blow off steam. Since his parents are always drunk of high it makes it easier for us to grab stuff. Kenny has everything laid out I see as I go into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: First time I ever had a request for me to update the story as soon as possible. Well here it is. I also wanted to say I took my own view on the Omegaverse for this story. Some things may not follow the rules at times. Sorry! Next time I will stick to them. Thanks for reading!**

"Thanks dude" I tell him taking off my coat. "I like really need this."

"Must be serious" said Kenny drinking from his beer can. "You quit drinking."

"Only during football season. Which is over now. Yeah so anyways Kyle finally presented."

"No shit" said Kenny with wide eyes.

"He's a beta and he is pretty fucked up about it."

"It's not so bad. I mean at least he is not an omega like Butters"

"That's exactly what I said. He was being a total dick about so I left." Kenny shakes his head as he lights up some green.

"He will come around. I mean there are some people that haven't even presented yet at all."

"Really?" I asked. "I think most of us have."

"Not Craig" said Kenny after blowing out smoke.

"Wow" I don't really talk to Craig like that. He does a lot of skipping and when he is in school he mopes like hell. Craig looks miserable all the time that I don't even bother with him. Clyde swears up and down that Craig is cool but I don't know anything about that.

"Yeah but on the other hand he is lucky. He can go unaffected by alpha commands."

"That is a good way to look at it" I reply taking the joint from Kenny. I take took puffs before speaking again. "I do feel a little bad that Kyle is not an alpha. I mean with that temper he has you think he would be one."

"You know it's more than just being angry" shrugged Kenny. "I mean it's in your genes."

"With his mom being an alpha he thought he stood a good chance I guess." I open my drink and start drinking. I haven't had it in a while so it tastes a little bitter but also refreshing at the same time. We talked a bit more as I continued drinking and smoking. Once I felt like I was cloud nine I was ready to go home and relax.

I get back home before I know it. I grab some snacks and head to my room, by this time I super hungry. I rip open the bag of chips I grab and drink some soda. I pull out my phone to see a text from Kyle.

Kyle: Sorry dude

Hell yeah he should be sorry. He actually hurt my feelings with the way he was acting towards me.

Stan: Yeah okay

Kyle: I know you are mad at me. I said I am sorry.

Stan: You owe me!

Kyle: Deal

I smile as I toss my phone thinking of how Kyle would pay me back. I can think of a number of things. I feel my cheeks heat up as I think of Kyle blowing me. Not sure why my mind even went there. I look down at the tent in my jeans knowing I won't be able to finish while being high. I flop down on my bed backwards. Fuck my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I am glad when Kyle starts to act normal again. He seems more settled in being a beta now. It weird to be able to feel his emotions somewhat. Since we are super best friends I know how he feels about most things. Still didn't brace me for what I was about to see.

"So Bebe was nice enough to provide me some of her dad's old clothes for the prom" said Kenny as we headed towards Kyle's house.

"That's good. Your too small for my shit."

"Maybe your just too big" laughed Kenny. We walk around to his room instead of using the front door. I love him being on the first floor.

"You hear that?" asked Kenny. I swing open the window witnessing Kyle being fucked by Jason. I am in shock as I stare on. You can smell their pheromones and sex all in the air. "Oh shit." Kyle spots us and looks embarrassed.

"Leave" barks Jason in his alpha voice. Kenny winces while it doesn't faze me. I am a stronger alpha than Jason. I feel my eyes darken.

"Get your hands off of him" I growl. I can feel Kenny looking at me in terror. Kyle looks mortified. I jump through the window wanting to kick Jason's ass for even touching Kyle. Jason doesn't stop fucking Kyle as he looks at me smirking, arrogant prick.

"Jason stop" cried Kyle.

"No yet baby" he said. "I'm about to come." I don't give him the chance before my fist meats his face. He stumbles out of Kyle with his dick swinging lose. Doesn't stop me from hitting him again. I am full of rage I can feel my alpha coming out as I growl at Jason hitting him with a 3rd blow.

"Stan stop!" screams Kyle. It's like I hear him but it's like I am under water. I feel Kyle touch my arm and I am overcome with sadness and concern from him. This causes me to drop my fist leaving me wide open as Jason finally gets the chance to hit me back knocking me on my ass. "Jason, you need to leave."

"It's fine" he said. "You have my number." Jason puts on his boxes and jeans and walks out of Kyle's room door. His parents must not be here for him to be fucking in here without a care in the world. I am sitting on the floor where I fell when Jason hit me. It didn't hurt at all. Kenny finally climbs through the window as Kyle puts on some clothes.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Kenny.

"Nothing" said Kyle. "Excuse me for fucking my boyfriend in my own room. What are you guys even doing here?" Boyfriend? Since when?

"Your dating Jason" said Kenny.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. He treats me well."

"How long?" asked Kenny stuffing his hands in his jeans.

"Does it matter?" asked Kyle. "It's not like you guys pay attention enough to me to notice. Stan are you okay?" I can't help it as I lean over and hurl on Kyle's floor. "Holy shit!" Kenny runs over to help me up and Kyle is grabbing paper towels. I never felt so sick. Kyle is dating Jason. No Kyle is not only dating Jason but fucking him. I feel like I am going to be sick again.

"Get me out of here" I tell Kenny. He doesn't need ask anything else. He starts towards the door. Kyle doesn't even look up as he is too busy scrubbing my vomit out of his carpet. Kenny get me home safely and I am glad my parents aren't around. Kenny is nice enough to get me all tucked into bed and the whole time he is doing all I can think is how Kyle is usually here to do this. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. All the smells in there made me sick."

"Stan, you are a terrible lair." Kenny laughs. "You let your alpha out back there. I am surprised Jason was even able to get up." I chuckle replaying in my mind how I beat the shit out of him.

"Did you know he was dating Kyle?" I asked.

"Fuck no" said Kenny. "I was just as surprised as you were. I mean we know Kyle is gay but I never expected Jason to play for the other team."

"He's not right for Kyle" I state not bothering to hide my jealousy. "Jason is so evil."

"You are just mad because he beat you to Kyle."

"I am not!" I exclaim. "I mean I just wish he would have told me."

"Dude that was weak. You punched this guy's lights out because he is not right for Kyle." Kenny stands up. "I am not going to push you right now, so you live in your little lie lie land for now." I roll my eyes turning over still feeling sick from it all. I hear Kenny leave out as I continue to stare at my wall. I have so many emotions inside me bouncing around and I don't even know how to process. This shit sucks.

I hear my phone and I know it is Kyle. I can't help but look at it. I am curious to see what he has to say.

Kyle: Dude I am so sorry you had to see that. You guys should have told me you were coming over

Is he for real right now?

Stan: So your no going to apologize for not telling your best friend you are dating someone

Kyle: I was going to tell you on Monday morning. I was waiting for the right time.

What the fuck is he talking about? The right time. I don't think there would be a good time for him to tell me he is fucking Jason.

Stan: How long has this been going on? I mean how long have you been dating him?

Kyle: For 3 months

Three months, he kept this from me for 3 months. I can't even describe how hurt I am by this. I stare at my phone feeling angry, sad, wanting to kick Jason ass again. I want to say fuck Kyle but I know I wouldn't mean it. I love Kyle, a lot. I go back to staring at the wall letting my thoughts consume me.


	4. Chapter 4

I can see everyone glancing my way as I walk down the hall. I know my alpha scent is coming off strong this morning. I am still pissed off about Kyle and Jason. I get to my locker and start to unlock it. I didn't sit next to Kyle on the bus this morning. I could tell he was sad but I don't care about that right now. I take out my books and start towards class. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I growl because I don't know who it is.

"Calm down tiger" said Clyde holding up his hands. "What's going on? Your kind of um giving off a danger signal."

"I am just going through some stuff right now" I explain not wanting to provide further information. I continue walking.

"You may want to tone it down" warned Clyde. "You know what can happen to us if we don't."

"I got it!" I yelled. I see Jason and Kyle over by Kyle's first class. Jason looks like he is whispering something in Kyle's ear. He looked sad for a moment but smiled at whatever Jason said to him. I growled clinching my fist. I think they heard me because both of them look my way. Jason smirks before kissing Kyle. I was about to charge him when I felt Clyde grab me. I snatch away from Clyde quickly walking back the way I came not wanting to see anymore. As I walked down the hall I could see the omegas flitching from the pheromones I was giving off. I am not trying to hurt them I am just fucking pissed off. I can't even think right now.

"Stan" calls Mr. Mackey. "I am going to need you to go um the chamber please."

"What!" I exclaim feeling more enraged. The chamber is where they put students if they are about to go into heat or a rut in my case. Then they have to call your parents to come and get you on top of that. "I am fine Mr. Mackey. I don't need to go in there."

"I can understand that you are going through some thing mmkay. For safety of yourself and the other students I think this would be best. If you can calm down we may not need to call them at all mmkay." I grit my teeth trying to calm down. I also know Mr. Mackey isn't going to let this go.

"Fine" I mutter. I can see everyone staring at me. "What the fuck at you looking at!" I follow Mackey to the chamber he is putting me in. He takes all of things including my shoes. I at least get to keep the rest of my clothing. The room is empty with the except of a loveseat and some tissues. Lovely, as if I would jack off in a place like this. I hope it doesn't come to that.

I sit down on the loveseat at least wishing I had my damn phone. I stare at the clock on the wall wondering if I could be able to go to my second class. Right now it seemed unlikely because I can still feel my alpha still raging. Some time passes before I hear something outside of my door. I am thinking it is coming to let me out but I see Kyle's curly red hair. What is he even doing here?

"Stan" he whispers. I feel my anger disappearing.

"Kyle, what you are doing here?"

"I just feel really awful that you are in there. I know it's because I upset you." Kyle stands on his tippy toes and I can see his full face now.

"I will be fine" I admit because I feel better just by being near and talking with Kyle. I hear a click and Kyle peaks his head inside. "Kyle stay outside. I am locked in here for a reason." Kyle sniffs the air.

"I can tell you are calming down" said Kyle softly. He comes inside and closes the door. "I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for not telling you about Jason. You were just so busy with football and I was kind of lonely, had more free time. It just happened." I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me." Kyle looked at the floor.

"I knew you would react like this" he said.

"Like what?" I barked getting worked up again. I saw Kyle take a deep breath.

"You act like you expect me to stay single forever" he explained. "I am human and I want to be loved just like everyone else."

"You are loved. I doubt that douche bag Jason can love you like you need to be loved."

"And you would know all about that right Stan" snapped Kyle. "You don't even know Jason."

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I bark standing up. "You have to remember I was on the football team. I hear everything about everyone in this school that is worth hearing and that asshole is fucking evil. You mid as well be dating Cartman." Kyle's eyes go wide.

"You take that back!" Kyle yelled. I feel my body temperature rising. I blink my eyes close trying to force my heat back but I can't. I drop to my knees as the burn and need to be deep inside someone is stronger than being thirsty after practicing football drills for an hour in the sun. I am take deep shallow breaths and all I can smell is Kyle. He smells like Lysol and frebreeze, clean linens. "Shit, Stan are you okay?"

"I am fine" I hissed not opening my eyes. "Go and tell Mr. Mackey I need him to call my parents."

"Stan, you could just mate and come out of this." I open my eyes and stared at him. He was looking back at me but I could see him becoming nervous. I blink as my vision is starting to blur.

"Are you making me an offer?" I ask huskily.

"No, I was just saying" stammered Kyle backing up towards the door. I sniff the air.

"Your body is betraying you. I can smell that your aroused" I look down and notice the tent in his jeans. I look back at him and he is starting to shake a little. "Come here." Kyle shakes his head no and reaches for the knob. "Come here." I used my alpha command this time. I really didn't want to but I need to be inside someone and that someone is Kyle.

"Stan, please don't do this." I growl as I get closer to him. I pull him towards me pushing his body against mine. I can feel his hard cock pressing against my stomach. I lean down and lick his neck slowly earning a moan.

"God, I really want to fuck you" I grit. "You need to be with me, not Jason. I love you, not Jason. I have always been there for you, not Jason." I to tell myself to stop spilling my guts but nothing is working. I feel Kyle grab my shirt and I know I am making him feel good and I continue to suck on his neck. I feel something sharp in my side making me pull away. I look up and see pulling Kyle away from me with one hand and the other holding a needle.

"You are going to be okay Stan. I gave you a sedative. Your parents have been notified." I slump to the floor with my eyes fluttering. I see turn his attention towards to Kyle. "Kyle, you should not be in here. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

"He's my best friend" he said taking up for me although I could sense a little fear through his arousal. "I know he wouldn't hurt me."

"He is alpha in rut. There is not telling what he will do. Let's get you back to class." I close my eyes as I hear them leave. I don't wake up until I am at home in my own bed. I have no idea how I get there. I see my dad trying to force me to choke down the horse pills that are my heat pills.

"Come on Stan" encouraged my father. "I really need you to take these."

"I don't want to" I whine.

"You wouldn't have to if you had a girlfriend to bone" he replied. "Since you don't this will have to do and you will need to wait it out." I take the pills so my dad will leave me alone. He does leave right after. I lay there in pain, hot and horny to the high heavens.

"Fuck" I say out loud. I haven't had this bad of a heat in a while. I wrap my hand around my dick and started to move my hand up and down my shaft. I moan because my sensitivity is through the roof. I think back to the look on Kyle's face when he was getting fucked by Jason. I imagine it is me fucking Kyle and not Jason. I moan as I start to move my hand faster.

I picture Kyle moaning my name as I am deep inside of him as I can go. He is telling me how much he loves the way I make him feel. No one can make him feel the way I do. I can feel myself getting closer. I am imagined Kyle telling me that he is coming and that sends me over the edge. I grunt as I look down at all the come coming from me. Once I stop spurting come I start to clean up which feels like a lot of work. I am in need of release again. These pills need to hurry up and kick in.

I manage to drift off to sleep and all I can think about is sex even while I am sleep. By time I wake up I feel better. I am not aching, no fever, still horny but not to the point where I feel like I am going to go crazy. I feel functional enough and grab my phone.

I have several text messages.

Clyde: I told you to calm down

Kyle: I am so sorry dude. I hope you feel better soon.

Kenny: Hey everyone is talking about you at school. You okay?

Cartman: Can't control your alpha asshole

I tell Clyde he was right but I am okay so he can fuck off. I tell Kenny I am okay, and Cartman gets a simple fuck you. I don't know what to say to Kyle. I mean I almost fucked him. He said he didn't want it but I could feel that he did. It was like his body was talking to mine. I shake the thoughts from my head as I feel myself getting hard again, god damnit.


	5. Chapter 5

Dad would bring me my breakfast and dinner during my rut. For lunch I had to fiend for myself. I only ended up missing 3 days of school. I feel embarrassed but at the same time not. I am one of the stronger alpha at school but I try not to let it affect me. I don't see Kyle all day but I do have a nice run in with Jason outside of school waiting for the bus. I was having a nice casual conversation with Kenny when I was pushed from behind. Being caught off guard sent me to the ground. I felt a blow to the back of my head before turning over. I see Jason standing over me.

"You tried to rape my boyfriend asshole!" screamed Jason drawing in a nice crowd. He swung to hit me again but I moved quickly getting to my feet.

"I didn't try to rape anyone!" I yelled.

"You expect me to believe that!" yelled Jason trying to hit me again. He misses. "I could smell you all over him. Disgusting. You had my beta in fear. You deserve to die." I feel like shit because I was not trying to rape Kyle. If I had yes I would deserve to die. I would never do that to my Kyle.

"Stop it" said Kenny. "This is not worth it." Our peers seem to think otherwise. They are cheering us on. I go into full on alpha mode.

"Jason, I am not going to do this with you" I growl in dominance. "I did not try to rape anyone. I am leaving. If you try to put your hands on me, I will not be responsible for what I do to you." I can feel his fear and he backs down.

"You win this time. You stay the fuck away from Kyle or else I will kill you." I roll my eyes because his command bounces of my brain. I don't even feel the need to follow them. I am very strong and his words will not affect me. It never gets old not having alpha commands affect me. I don't turn my back to him until he leaves. Kenny comes over and puts a reassuring hand on my back.

"What was that about?" he whispered.

"I'll explain when there are not so many people" I tell Kenny. We get on the bus and I am silent the whole way to our spot. Once we get off Kenny is giving me the look to start talking.

"I was sent to the chambers yesterday as you know" I explain. "Kyle was there and we almost fucked."

"Seriously?" exclaimed Kenny.

"I mean I went into a rut or whatever. He wanted it, I could smell it on him, feel it." I take a deep breath as I continue to walk. I shiver remembering how Kyle felt that day. "Mr. Mackey stopped me before things went too far." I look at Kenny and I could tell he was deep in thought.

"Do you hate Jason that much?" asked Kenny.

"What?" I asked because I didn't understand why he was bringing up Jason.

"Do you hate him that much or is this something deeper?"

"Kenny, I don't have time for mind games" I groaned. "Just tell me what you are trying to say dude."

"Do you like Kyle?" I feel my cheeks heating up as I try to think of how to respond to this. Do I like Kyle? No, I don't like him. I love him. Seeing him with Jason somewhat helped me to realize that. I mostly like how he made me feel when I went into my rut. Everything felt better, felt under control more so than when I am alone or with the help of those pills. "I think your face says enough for you." Kenny chuckles.

"Where was Kyle today?" I asked trying to change the subject, it works.

"Don't know" shrugged Kenny. "Why are we walking towards his house?"

"What" I say looking around. Sure enough we are on Kyle's street. I wasn't trying to see him. I really did just want to go home but I mid as well go see him. Kenny laughs again. "Not funny but I should see him."

"You do that" smirked Kenny. "I have other shit to do so I will catch you later." I nod.

"Later dude." I continue to Kyle's. I go around to his room but this time I knock on the window. I can hear Kyle moving around inside. He hasn't said anything or come to the window. "Kyle, I can hear you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what I almost did to you. Look dude, I am really sorry. You know I am." I hear nothing for a minute. Right when I am about to move I hear Kyle speak.

"I know dude. It's fine."

"Kyle, why I talking to you through these curtains. Are you that afraid of me?" The thought of Kyle being afraid of me breaks my heart. I unconsciously grip my chest where my heart is.

"I'm fine Stan. Um yeah everything is fine. You didn't hurt me and I am not afraid of you." I hear Kyle sniffle and I can smell his tears a little.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's not because of you so don't worry about it."

"I'm coming in"

"No!" exclaimed Kyle.

"You are acting weird Kye. I need to see you face to face."

"Fine" he huffs. He moves the curtains and opens the windows wider. I climb in and I can smell Kyle and lingering scents of Jason. I hold in my growling as I sit on Kyle's bed. I finally set my eyes on Kyle and my heart drops. Is that a black eye?


	6. Chapter 6

I look at Stan's shocked face maybe utter disappointment. I cross my arms not ready to explain how I got this black eye. I couldn't just leave him on the other side of the window. His concern was growing with each word he spoke causing me to give in.

"What?" I asked tired of the silence.

"What happened? Is that why you were not in school today?"

"Yeah" I replied calming my voice. "It was an accident but that is not important right now. I'm alive, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine now that I know I didn't scare you or cause you to hate me."

I laugh. "I could never hate you. Do you need anything to drink? Water?"

"No I'm fine. So um how did you hurt your eye? What the hell where you doing?" I sigh knowing Stan will not let this go.

"It happened when I was fucking Jason" I tell him knowing it would hurt him. I could see him flinch slightly. "I am sure you do not want to hear the details behind that." Stan just glares at me. He stands up and I can feel his anger stinging me in the face.

"I am going to go ahead and leave now."

"Do you have to leave?" I ask wanting him to stay. "I mean I know you didn't come all this way for nothing."

"No I really was just coming to check in on you."

"You don't want to hang out?" I ask desperately. "Need any help with homework?"

"Naw, I'm good dude. You keep nursing that eye. I will see you in school tomorrow." I watch Stan climb back out the window and I don't try to stop him this time. I sigh as I watch him leave. I hear my phone start to ring on my night stand. I go to answer it without looking at the screen.

"Hello"

"Kyle, how are you sweetheart." I frown realizing it is Jason.

"What do you want?"

"Come on babe, don't be like that. We have come too far for us to end over this accident."

"Accident my ass" I growl at him.

"You should be thanking me. I defended your honor today."

"Jason, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I kicked Stan's ass today in front of the whole school" he beamed.

"You did what!" I exclaim. I think back to how Stan looked earlier this evening and he looked completely fine.

"Yeah I was kicking his ass and then he tried to go all alpha on me and I went alpha back on him. It wasn't worth it so I left things along. I did warn him to stay the hell away from you."

"Why would you do that? He is my best friend. He was not going to hurt me. He was in a rut. You being an alpha you should understand that."

"Why are you still defending him?" asked Jason. "What are you doing right now? I want to see you?"

"I need some alone time. I can see you tomorrow at school."

"Will you actually be there?" asked Jason.

"I don't know" I reply honestly. "It depends on if I am in the mood to explain how I got this black eye. Maybe you can fill everyone in on how it happened." Jason gets quite look I knew he would. "I forgive you for hitting me, honestly. Just don't let it happen again." I hang up the phone without a good bye. I am still mad at him. The only reason why I forgive him is because it is my fault.

I plop down on my bed. Most of what I told Stan was true. I did get hit while having sex with Jason. I think back to how everything happened yesterday.

" _Babe are you okay?" he asked me in school._

" _I'm fine, I'm fine, everything was under control" I reply. Jason pats my arms as he sniffs me._

" _Why the fuck is his scent all over you?" asked Jason._

" _I was trying to get him to calm down" I explained. "I did not tell him about us and him going into a rut was my fault."_

" _That was not your fault. You do not belong to him, you belong to me. Let's get to your house so I can get his scent off of you" demanded Jason pulling my hand. I can feel myself getting hard from the demand. Jason walks out of the school and whisk me off in his car. I know my mom will still be out and dad had court today._

 _We go in through the front door and I smiling in anticipate. I don't mind making love from time to time but nothing like being straight up fucked. Most of my friends probably thought I was virgin. Well I was a half virgin for a while. I didn't lose my virginity until I started dating Jason. I was trying to hold out for the right person but I realized there would never be a right person and I got sick of waiting. I know it sounds crazy but I think people put too much onto you lose your virginity to. Long as it is own your own terms is what matters._

 _I get to my room and Jason is taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. I am doing the same but he catches me off guard when he pushes me messing up my neatly made bed._

" _I am going to lick you clean" he whispers. He then starts to lick the back of my neck. I moan as I remember how it felt when Stan was licking me. I moan expressing how good it feels along with my memory. Jason turns me over on my back spreading my legs._

" _You ready for me baby?" he asked as he strokes some lube on his dick. I nod my head wanting to feel every inch of him. Jason slides inside me earning a moan. Not fucking Stan today had me horny as hell. Of course, I have thought about fucking maybe having something more with Stan but he seems too perfect for me. I almost feel like I don't deserve him or that he doesn't notice me but today. I could feel he wanted me, it felt deeper than it just being a rut. I felt like I was getting high for the first time when he touched me. I come thinking about it. "You were quick today, you ready for another?" I nod again._

 _Jason turns me over pushing my face into my mattress as my ass stays up the air. I gasp feeling him enter me. I don't know how many people Jason has slept with but my god is he good at what he do. I grip the comforter wallowing in him filling me up._

" _You like taking me deep?" he asks continuing to roll his hips._

" _Yes" I moan._

" _I am going to erase the smell of Stan all on you. I am going to come inside you leaving so much you will feel like you are going to burst." Jason has on a condom so I know this is not going to happen. I do like how he mentions Stan's name causing me to whimper. I feel like such an ass because I can't stop thinking about Stan and how he made me feel. Jason connects with my prostate._

" _Yes" I cry out. "Right there."_

" _I know what you need" said Jason as I could picture his smirking. He starts to hit my spot harder._

" _Oh Stan" I mumble coming hard on to my blankets. I feel Jason stop moving._

" _What did you say?" he asked._

" _N-nothing" I stammered as I feel his alpha raging. "Go head and finish babe. I have already come twice." I am feeling a little afraid._

" _I could have sworn you said Stan" said Jason standing up. I turn over on the mattress to face him although the anger radiating off of him is stinging my skin._

" _I said no such thing" I continue to lie. "Are you going to finish? If not, I would like to take a shower." I stand up just to connect with Jason's fist. I cry out grabbing my face as I fall to the floor at the side of my bed. "What the fuck Jason!"_

" _Don't you give me that shit!" screamed Jason in his alpha voice. "You liked what Stan did to you today?" I am fighting answer him because I am afraid he will hit me again or become angry to the point where he goes into a rut and I done fucking him for now. "Answer me!"_

" _Yes" I say through gritted teeth. Jason walks back in forth in front of me. He starts to slide on his clothes not saying anything to me, not even looking at me. I feel bad about this; I really do but thinking about the fact that he just hit me is keeping me from feeling too bad. He walks out once fully dressed. I bring my hand to my face feeling my wet face. I did not even realize I was crying. I go to the mirror and look at the damage Jason caused. Yeah, I am not going to school looking like this tomorrow._

I sigh as I come out of the memory. I look down at my phone to see if Stan text me but I don't see anything but a message from Kenny. He was asking if I was okay. I respond to him before deciding to go to my desk and focus on my studies.


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly make my way to the bus stop. I am dying to see Stan today. I am hoping he feels much better about things. I see Kenny and Cartman at the bus stop but no Stan. For all I know he may be running late today.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Dude" said Cartman. "You missed one hell of a showdown yesterday."

"Shut up" said Kenny. "It was no big deal, don't even worry about it. Jason and Stan almost got into a fight."

"I know Jason told me all about it" I say crossing my arms. "Have you guys spoken to him?"

"I haven't seen him since his little alpha stunt yesterday" said Cartman.

"I saw him yesterday when he was on his way to your house" explained Kenny. "I text him but never heard back. Did something happen? You seem…worried."

"No everything is fine" I reply quickly.

"What's up with those gay ass shades?" asked Cartman. "I mean we all know you are gay but this is beneath you." I roll my eyes.

"If you must know I had a sex accident and caught me a shiner." I don't see the point of trying to come up with some crazy story. I am going to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"Spear me the details" snorted Cartman with a wave of his hand.

"What kind of sex where you having?" asked Kenny. Of course he has no problem asking.

"That is none of your business" I reply. "It's private."

"Whatever" said Kenny. "There is Stan." I look down the street and see Stan coming towards us. I feel my heartbeat speeding up as I stare at him. He looks good in his causal jeans and gray tee with his signature brown jacket. I am surprised he doesn't have it zipped up. I lick my lips wish it was him doing it instead. "You are cutting it close today."

"I know Kenny" said Stan. "I had a rough night. Can I get some favors from you later?"

"Always" grins Kenny.

"Are talking about drugs Stan?" I ask.

"Yeah" he replied. "It's the off season, no school tomorrow, why the fuck not."

"Shit" said Cartman. "Here comes Jason." Jason pulls up in his Toyota Solara. I can feel his intense stare. He puts the car in park and get out of the car.

"Hey babe, I was coming to pick you up for school. You don't need to take the bus anymore."

"Um thanks" I reply not knowing what else to say. "It would have been nice it you would have told me this yesterday."

Jason chuckles. "Slipped my mind. Let's get going. I need to get some breakfast at school today."

"Not going to live up to your threat Jason" smirked Cartman. This earns him a hit to the side from Kenny. Threat? What Threat?

"No, my boyfriend is only here to ride the bus which is no longer a problem" said Jason. "I meant what I said though. No need for you to keep tabs on my shit."

"Yeah alright" said Cartman as Jason and I climb in the car. Soon as my seatbelt click Jason takes off.

"What was Cartman talking about?" I ask wasting no time.

"Oh nothing" said Jason. "I made it very clear to Marsh to stay away from you or I would do worse than that ass kicking I gave him."

"Like what?" I ask testing him.

"Don't worry about it. We shouldn't have to worry about finding the answer out to that. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I am not sure if I will be able to go out tonight. I may have a lot of work to make up for since I missed school yesterday."

"Babe, you have straight A's. You partying for one night is not going to kill you."

"I didn't say it was but I am trying to get into Yale or Princeton and this will make things smoother" I announce. "With me being a beta I must stand out with the alphas." I can tell Jason is annoyed but I don't care. He is an alpha and doesn't have to worry about how his future would be affected.

"Token's parents are out of town and you know this party is going to be totally bitching. I don't want to be there without you." That makes me feel special. I give Jason that he likes having me in his life and us doing stuff together.

"Alright fine" I agree. "I will accompany you to the party tonight." Jason grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Thank you." I smile glad to please my alpha.

Stan actually does avoid me the whole day which really sucked. I didn't expect him to actually listen to Jason. I am pretty disappointed by the whole thing. I count it off because he is my best friend. He is always there, well he was. The party goes off which a hitch. Weeks go by and I still haven't really spoken to Stan. I am starting to become depressed by it which Jason has picked up on. As you can imagine things between us have become strained.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Thank you for those who left a kind review. I feel this story is not one of my best from my Stan and Kyle stories. Got some good ones coming after this one is completed. Remember the last 3 chapters are actually about Craig and Clyde. I recently grew to love that pair recently.**

With Jason and I drifting apart he is starting to get to me even more. I am glad he takes me to school and drops me off. Spends a lot of time with me outside of my studies but he has been in major over kill. I feel like I can't breathe. I jump at the opportunity to go to the camp ground party that Bebe is hosting. Why she is hosting a party in the woods is beyond me. I am not a camping type of person. Jason has something with his parents tonight so I don't have to worry about him.

I am in route to go pick up Kenny borrowing my dad's car. I beep the horn once outside. Kenny climbs into the back seat as Stan gets into the front. I had no idea Stan would be here. There is this awkward silence as I pull off.

"Stranger danger" said Kenny. "How have you been?"

"I've been good" I reply. "I am ready to relax tonight at this bond fire or whatever it is we are doing."

"Leave it to Bebe to come up with such a cool concept" said Kenny. "I find the whole thing refreshing."

"Who is bringing the refreshments?" asked Stan speaking for the first time.

"Clyde and Token I believe" said Kenny. "I think Bebe was able to take some from her parents stash too. Cartman is already there with the camping gear."

"I can't believe you guys trusted him to set up camp."

Stan chuckles. "No I don't trust him. I just mostly needed him to get the stuff there. I don't think your dad's car would have been able to fit with us in here."

"Good point" I note as we get closer to our destination.

"So, will Jason be meeting you later?" asked Kenny.

"No, he has something to do with his parents. Besides I am looking forward to just hanging out with my friends. I never see you guys anymore."

"And who's fault is that?" asked Stan with a hint of bitterness. I bit my tongue really wanting to go off on him. He is the one who stopped talking to me, what the fuck. We arrive and Stan heads off on his own right away. I make my way over to greet Bebe. She is by the fire roasting a hot dog.

"Hey Bebe" I greet.

"Kyle" she smiles bringing in for a hug. I can smell the liquor pouring off of her. "I thought you hated camping. What are doing here?"

"Hey school has been hard so I thought I would try roughing it."

"I hear that" she smiled taking a bit of her hot dog. "Do you need anything to drink. It's just on the other side where we have more hot dogs and marshmallows."

"Very cool" I replied. "I think I will help myself." I go around the fire to the table and see some kids from school there. I am not big on drinking so I almost don't even know what to get. I am taking the tops off of bottles and sniffing the drink. Shit smells like fire. I finally settle on a wine cooler. I take the cap off and take a sip. Yup this is so me. I walk off to locate Kenny. It takes me a while to find him. Him and Stan just finished putting up the tent. "Sorry I didn't help."

"It's cool" said Kenny turning around. "Are you going to be okay sleeping out here." I groan.

"Yes" I reply. "I would not be here otherwise."

"What are you drinking?" asked Kenny. "Is that a wine cooler?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That shit is weak. You said you wanted to cut loose tonight right?"

"Well not in those words-

"I am going to fix you a real drink" said Kenny walking towards me. He has a flash light in hand. For the first time in my life I am nervous about being left alone with Stan. I know Kenny will be right back.

"Why did you guys pick a spot so far out?" I ask.

"We didn't" replied Stan. "Most of the closer spots are already taken. Besides we are close to a tree and some bushes. Drinking makes me piss a lot."

"Okay then" I say running my hands over my jeans. "How is everything going for you?"

"Fine. Shouldn't you be checking in with Jason right now." I get mad at this comment because it's true. Had Jason known I was here I would have to check in with him.

"He doesn't have to know my every move" I exclaim.

Stan shakes his head. "Does he even know you are here?"

"Doesn't matter" I reply. "I am my own person." I finish my wine cooler. I still feel normal so the alcohol content must be really low. I can still feel Stan's eyes on me. I start to relax a bit because it feels good to know he is looking at me and not ignoring me. "Can I ask you a question?" Stan shrugs. "Why haven't you been talking to me?"

"You haven't been talking to me" stated Stan. "I am not mad or whatever because I know you are in a relationship. No fuck that. You hurt my feeling dude. You got a boyfriend and now I don't even exist anymore."

"No!" I exclaim. "I really have been busy. I mean you haven't tried reaching out to me. I thought it was because Jason threatened you." Stan starts to laugh.

"Seriously? You think Jason threats is what kept me away. No, you are what kept me away." Stan walks past me out of the tent as I stare on in shock. What the fuck. I go to follow him and run into Kenny.

"Here is the Kenny special" He says handing me the cup. "They are going to start drinking games soon. You should join us."

"Um okay" I say taking the cup.

"Give him some time" said Kenny. "I mean you really have stopped talking to him although together."

"Come on Kenny, you know I was busy."

"And yet you text me from time to time but haven't said a word to Stan." I had my reasons. I know Jason checks my phone and I would prefer to avoid the drama. I do not want to share this with Kenny. "I know you guys will work it out though."


	9. Chapter 9

We head back towards the main part of camp and started the drinking games. Half way through the second game I had to stop because I felt so buzzed and did not want to get black out drunk. I have never been black out drunk nor do I want to experience it. I look at my phone and see that Jason sent me a text. I asked him how his night was going before heading toward our tent. I had to pee and now I applaud Stan's decision. I zip up my pants and turn to head back towards the tent when I hear some noises. I look around praying to god it is not a bear. I see Stan appear after some more heavy noises.

"Stan, what the hell" I exclaim. "I thought you were a fucking bear."

"Sorry" he apologized. "What are you doing back here?"

"Taking a piss. I am done though I think I am about to head to bed."

"To bed, dude it's only a little after midnight."

"I know but I am just over the whole party." I take a deep breath. "I won't keep you. Go ahead and enjoy the rest of the party." I turn and go inside the tent. With the temperature dropping I refuse to take my shoes off. I could smell Stan as he grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him. Instead of being greeted with his face, I was greeted with a kiss instead.

I didn't realize how much I wanted this. I sigh into the kiss as Stan pulls me closer. His hands are so firm so strong. I am enjoying the kiss and then Stan takes it to the next level sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moan feeling myself harden in my pants. I know Stan is aroused as his scent fills the air. I feel the urge to touch him, touch him there.

I reach my hands down and grab his dick on the outside of his jeans. Stan gasp. I look him in the eye as I rub the outside of his jeans. My heart feels like it is about to burst as I open my mouth to an escaped moan. Stan leans his head against my head.

"I need you" he chokes out. I nod because I need him too. I unbutton his jeans and drop to my knees wanting to please him. Ever since that day in the chambers I have been wanting to suck him off. I pull his dick out of his boxer slit taking in the smell which is intoxicating. I barely get a good look at his massive size dick before putting it in my mouth.

I can feel Stan fisting my hair. It doesn't hurt but it rather comforting. I suck him slow and fast, using my hands to help me since I can't fit all of him into my mouth. As I continue to work my mouth I can't help but think how right this feels, being with him. It doesn't feel wrong. I feel Stan thrusting his hips into my mouth causing me to moan.

"Fuck" said Stan pulling away from my mouth. I reach for his dick and he slaps my hand away. He drops to his knees kissing me. I hungrily climb into his lap groaning. We continue kissing and exploring each other body. "I need to be inside you."

I don't say anything. I pull back and remove my pants wanting him inside of me as well. I go into my wallet and pull out a small packet that contains lube. Jason likes to have risky sex in different locations. I decided to keep these on me because without it let's just say the sex is not as pleasurable.

"Let me" said Stan taking the packet. He rips it open with his teeth. I lay back onto the sleeping bag. He coats his fingers before touching me. I shiver when his finger adds lube around my hole. I start to whimper thinking about how soon I am going to have Stan inside of me. I feel a finger slide inside of me.

"Ahhh." Stan's free hand reaches under my shirt and starts to play with my nipple. I start to squirm from the good feeling he is providing me. I start breathing harder by time he adds in a second finger. "So good." Stan kisses the inside of my thigh causing me to thrust my hips. Stan adjust himself so he can lean over me. He is kissing my neck when he adds in a third finger. He is driving me crazy. I reach up and grip his shirt. "I'm going to come"

Stan pulls back looking at me. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes, please" I beg. I feel Stan lining up outside my hole. I close my eyes more than ready for him. He slowly slides in and is breathing harder than I have heard him thus far.

"You're so tight, omg" he says. I am beaming on the inside. I have this fear that I will become too loose and need surgery. Stan growls causing me to thrust my hips. "Shit, I am not going to last long if you do that." I grab his muscular ass pushing him further inside me.

"You can come if you want" I tell him while looking at him. "I'm so close." Stan looks at me as he starts to roll his hips. Everything he is doing feels good. I feel drool slipping out of the side of my mouth. Stan leans down and starts to kiss me. "Right there" I arch my back to better help guide him to my sweet spot. "Yes, harder."

Stan starts to thrust into me harder. "I'm going to come" he growls.

"Yes" I moan encouraging him as I am going to come myself. I feel Stan bite down on my neck. I cry out and shudder as I come all over my stomach and some of my tee shirt. I lean towards him returning the bite and bond. I feel warm all over with Stan's feelings over powering me. "Oh god." I start coming again as Stan comes inside the condom knotting me. Stan lays on top pf me breathing hard.

Stan rolls onto his side and I follow suit since we are connected. I am looking at him still trying to regain my breath. It finally sinks in that I am bonded to Stan, mated to Stan for life. This is like getting married. The bond can be undone but it is very painful. My mom is going to freak when she finds out. I am going to see if I can hide it. I doubt it but I will try.

Stan opens his eyes. "Thank you"

"What are you thanking me for?" I ask.

"For being my mate." I feel myself start to blush. "Your so cute dude. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"It's okay, I deserved it."

"Do you remember when I told you I love you?"

"Are you talking about when we were ten and being a total asshole?"

Stan laughs. "Yeah. I really do love you. I just didn't realize it until recently. I started to feel this….."

"Pull" I finish for him. "Yeah I felt it to. You actually told me how much you loved me when you first went into your rut at school."

"I did?"

"Yeah" I reply rethinking about it. "You said that you could love me better than Jason and that you always loved me. It was very intense given the atmosphere."

Stan closes his eyes blushing. "God that is embarrassing. What are you going to do about Jason?"

I snort. "I am breaking up with him of course."

"Good because you are officially mine." Stan nuzzles his nose into my neck tickling the bite. I giggle. We lay lazily for a while until his knot goes down and we can separate.

"My shirt is destroyed" I note standing up to put my bottoms back on.

"Yeah sorry about that" said Stan.

"Why? It's not your fault."

"It kind of is" he smirks. "Besides I know you hate being dirty. I will pack up the tent tomorrow morning and you can go home."

"Do we have to go?" I asked.

"Why you want to stay?" asked Stan in surprise.

"Maybe" I reply. "Want to go back to the party?"

"For a little while. Only if you come with me?"

"Okay" I agree. "I could use a snack." I get a little nervous with everyone knowing that we are bonded. No one saw this coming not even me. "Hold up." I take off my jacket and pull off my tee shirt. I know the others will be able to smell it. They are going to smell Stan all over so need to make this any more embarrassing. I see Stan watching me and he is smiling. "What?"

"Nothing" he replies with pink cheeks. I can feel his embarrassment and it causes me to laugh as I put back on my jacket. I run my hand over the bite not regretting my decision at all. We walk down the trail until we get back to the fire. A lot of our classmates are still in action. The first person to say something to me is Kenny.

"So should I be sleeping elsewhere tonight" he laughs before sipping from his cup.

"Maybe" I smile knowing I want to take Stan for another ride.

"Your bonded!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Shhhh" I told him.

"Dude, your mom is going to freak!" continued Kenny. "How the hell are you going to explain that?"

"I'm not" I replied. "I am going to try and keep it hidden from her. I mean I feel like this is right. I feel so protected. It's nice."

"I am so jealous" said Kenny. "I can't even smell you right now. All I smell is Stan." I chuckle nervously. I looked around and saw Stan talking with Wendy. I wonder what they could be talking about. I thought about our bond and felt his feelings. He must be talking about me or football. He feels proud and super happy. I smile thinking he is talking about me.

"Did anyone bring water?"

"It's a party" said Kenny. "Hell no." I want to sober up but it looks like I will have to just eat some more and I really don't want to since it is so late.

I mingled some more before I started to get tired. Stan refused to let me go back alone. It felt so good to fall asleep in arms. It was the best sleep of my life and I was outside in the woods in the elements. I snuggled my face into his chest not wanting to get up in the morning. We could leave whenever we want. I feel Stan hand slide down and grip my bottom. I blink my eyes open. He wants to kiss me so I lean in to kiss him. I feel his hands caressing my body. Pretty soon we are getting hot and heavy. We stop when we hear Kenny.

"Stan!"


	10. Chapter 10

Stan sits up and comes out of the tent. "Kenny, why are you yelling?" I follow Stan and almost shit my pants when I see Jason. Shit I totally forgot to check my phone. I know for a fact he texts me and if I didn't answer he probably called me. I could see Stan staring at Jason and Jason staring at him. The tension is so thick I can see some people coming down the walk way to see what is going on.

"Kyle is mine" stated Stan in his alpha tone. "He is no longer your concern. You are never to come near him."

Jason growls and steps forward.

"Stop" said Stan walking towards him. "Don't think I don't know about you putting your hands on my mate. You are lucky I don't kill you where you stand." I can see shock read across Kenny face as well as some of my classmates. I can see Jason is mad but I know he is no match for Stan, I can feel it. He actually retreats without another word. I feel like I can start breathing again.

"Awwww" whined Cartman. "I wanted to see a fight." I roll my eyes at him as Stan pulls me back into the tent.

"How did you know Jason hit me?" I asked.

"How could I not know" said Stan. "He was way possessive over you. I doubted it was some sex accident. The reason doesn't matter. He should have never put his hands on you." Stan hugged me making me feel all fuzzy inside. I made the choice in choosing him to be my mate.


	11. Chapter 11

Sometimes I wonder what the world be like if we didn't have this shit in place. I wonder why our society is so fucked to place Alphas as being the best, Betas being average and Omega's being the lowest. I take a puff from my cigarette and blow the smoke out the window. I know if my parents found out I am smoking in my room they will kill me, although they are never around anyways.

I am trying not to be annoyed at the fact that I am 17 years old and I have still not shown my rank in society. I am suppose to be this fearless I don't give a shit Craig Tucker but I am not feeling it today. I look at my door as I hear Clyde busting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late" he breathes heavily as if he ran the whole way over. "Why the fuck are you smoking? You know that shit isn't good for." Clyde has gotten taller than me and beefed up nicely with being on the football team along with Stan and Token.

"A lot of things aren't good for us but we do it anyways" I reply putting out my cigarette and tossing the bud in the trash can. I can feel Clyde pushing out his alpha hormones or whatever. He is not happy with the whole smoking thing. Since my ranking hasn't appeared it doesn't faze me. He could command me to stop smoking if I was a beta or an omega but since I am nothing right now not much he can. "Do we need my computer?"

"No, I got some books from the library" explained Clyde. I rolled my eyes. We could have found all of this information on line and be done with it already. I flop down on my bed not really caring about this history assignment. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Same as I always" I say reaching for a book. We make mindless chatter as I write some notes out of the book. I blink as my vision becomes a little blurry. I yarn from feeling tired.

"Are you okay?" asked Clyde standing up.

"I'm fine" I reply. "I am thirsty as shit though." I stood up and wobble. What the hell. I ended up on my knees gasping for air. I looked up and Clyde was frozen in place. "What! I'm okay." I stand up and stumble.

"You need to get back in bed" said Clyde seriously. "Where are your parents?"

"Where they always are, working" I snort as I walk out of my room. I walk down stairs to get some water. I drink a full glass before filling one up and making my way back to my room. Clyde stayed behind in my room, when I returned he was on looking at something on his phone. He looked up at me his nostrils flaring. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Dude, you're in heat" he hissed.

"Heat? I haven't even presented yet"

"You are right now. I need to get out of here because you smell so good" Clyde said clinching his fist. I never paid attention in health class. I know heat makes you want to fuck but besides that I don't know much else. Right now I feel hot but not horny.

"So, what does that mean? I smell good?" I sit down on my bed because standing felt overwhelming at the moment.

"You really should have paid more attention in class" said Clyde. "I am getting omega pheromones coming from you." Omega. Omega! No, that can't be right!

"You're wrong!" I yelled not wanting to believe. I grabbed my water and took some sips before standing up wobbling and pacing.

"Where is Ruby?" asked Clyde.

"Shit, I don't know" I snapped. I saw the floor coming towards my face. Lucky for me Clyde was quick on his feet. He caught me sitting onto the floor.

"I have you Craig" he explained. "I texted Ruby and she should be here soon." Clyde touching me I felt hotter. I became aware of his scent. I can't really describe it but it is very Clyde. I could feel the alpha in him raging and it almost scared me a bit. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you, I promise." Something in me forced me to smell him. I sniffed him as I dung my fingers into his shirt. My mind was screaming for me kiss him, touch him, please him. I lean into his neck and start sucking on it. I hear Clyde growl in response but the growl doesn't sound threatening. I never felt anything like this.

"Clyde" I moan not recognizing my own voice. My body is telling me he needs to be inside me now. I can feel wet slick dripping down my backside. Clyde lays me down on my floor resting between my legs, he grinds his hips into mine sending pleasure all the way up my spine. "Fuck me please." I look up at Clyde and I see his eye color has changed. They are no longer brown but black and very piercing. He growls as he pulls off my sweat pants. Clyde emotions are pouring off him with the need to mate me just as much as I want him to.

I feel slick running down my thighs as Clyde spreads my legs. He slowly eases into me which brings me so much relief for a moment. Clyde starts thrusting into me slow and hard. I moan so loudly I am glad my parents are working.

"Fuck" I cried. Everything felt so amplified. The way he touched my body, the way he kissed me, the way he felt inside. I start coming as soon as Clyde finds my spot. Every thrust has me wanting to come although I already did. Another way to describe it is it felt like an orgasm the whole time he was inside of me. I was gripping the carpet and moaning trying to maintain control which is hard to do with him fucking me like this. He goes a little bit longer before he comes with deep powerful thrust. He just hovers over me for a while. He lays on his side facing me and still connected to me. Did he knot? Aw shit.

"I'm so sorry" apologized Clyde. "You forced me into an early rut. That is why I said I needed to leave."

"I am glad you stayed" I replied. "I don't think I could have gotten this far without you." Being in heat actually physically and mentally hurts, your horny, wet and dripping. I wonder what would have happened if he was not here. I don't think my dildo I have hidden in my draw would have helped.

"It will only be relief for a moment or a couple of hours" he explains. "You should be in heat for the next five days." God damn that is a long ass time. "Don't worry they have pills that can help lessen the heat effects."

"What about you and your heat?" I asked.

"I'm fine for now" Clyde explains. "Don't worry about me."

"Craig!" yelled Ruby running into my room. "Oh god." She covered her eyes. "I could smell the heat before I even opened the front door. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I snapped. "Get out."

"Okay. Um you may want to take those after pills so you don't get knocked up." I flush with embarrassment as I tell her to get the fuck out my room again. I was so not ready for this shit.


	12. Chapter 12

I was not able to go to school for the rest of the week. Poor Clyde had to finish up the remaining report by his self. I took the pills and jacked off repeatedly for the reminder of my heat replaying what happened in my mind with Clyde. I never felt anything for Clyde besides the fact he is my best friend. I mean this whole thing is weird as fuck.

I head into the school on Monday morning not pleased with being an omega and praying no one says a damn word to me about it but that quickly goes out the window as Bebe sees me on the way to class.

"Congrats Craig!" she exclaimed. "You make a good omega. Are you glad you finally presented?"

"Not really" I muttered. "I really don't want to talk about this." I push pass her and head into class. I sit down in my usual seat in the back. I would skip but after missing most of last week I figured I could at least show up today. I watched as the others come into the classroom. I know they can smell my status and they are looking at me. I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh shit, you're an omega!" exclaimed Jason. I give him the middle finger not giving a fuck if the teacher saw me. "You can keep that shit to yourself." Jason gave me that command in his alpha tone so I could not flip him off again even if I wanted to which pissed me off even more. I glare at him before pulling out my phone to distract me.

"It's not so bad being an omega" smiled Butters. "You should come sit with us at the front of the class."

"Yeah, no" I replied.

"If you need any help just let me know" said Butters. "We are all in this together you know." His voice is starting to annoy me so I am glad when I see him heading towards the front of class. Token and Clyde walk into class together. My eyes meet with Clyde for a moment and I relive everything from last week. I am thankful for showing up in my pj bottoms and not my skinny jeans. No way I would have been able to hide my erection at all.

Ever since Clyde helped me with my heat I have not been able to get him off of mind. It's like the omega inside of me is in love with him or something. I get hard whenever I think about him. This is my first time seeing him since it happened so I was not expecting this wood to present itself.

"Hey, how you feeling?" asked Token.

"I am here at school; how do you think I feel" I said rolling my eyes. Clyde sits down in front of Token. I wonder if anyone else knows we fucked. I stare at his fluffy brown hair and him in his letterman jacket that he never seems to go without. Clyde is pretty popular with the girls and has had lots of them. I wonder if he has ever been with a guy before? The million-dollar question I have been asking myself many times over the past week.

I feel like he doesn't want to talk to me. I had been texting him but not getting any replies. I finally just said fuck it and decided to move on. The rest of the day I kept getting a lot of looks and congrats as if I was having a fucking kid of something. I never been so glad to get the fuck out of there.

I swallow my pride and head over to Clyde's house. I would much rather get everything out in the open instead of us doing this tap dancing shit in class. It's like it shouldn't even bother me the fact that we haven't talked but it does. I don't know if it's me or the omega side of me. Everything is so confusing to me since I found out an omega. I have these new feelings that are hard as fuck to process. I arrive to the house and knock on the door and Clyde's dad answers.

"Clyde's not here" he states firmly. His dad is a beta. He did go through a phase where he experienced the pheromones of alpha. That was when he lost his wife, Clyde mom. I honestly think anyone would lose it.

"I know, I just needed to talk to him" I reply stuffing my hands into my jacket. Mr. Donovan opens the door and allows me inside.

"I heading out to work" he states putting on his blazer. "I trust that you won't do anything stupid. Tell Clyde I will be back late."

"Um okay" I am wondering why he even let me in. He heads out locking the door behind him. I am looking around because it has been a while since I had been over here. Clyde tends to hang out at school, the gym or my room. I head upstairs to his room. It looks the same for the most part. I take in his scent as I look around the room. His bed is on the same side as my bed. I noticed he has a picture of Token, Tweek, myself, and him. There is another frame with just me and him.

We have never taken a picture solo. I pick up the frame and it looks like the picture has been folded. I don't hear Clyde enter the house or even come up behind me. With me being in his room it's not like I could really smell him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I dropped the frame as I turned around scared a bit. His alpha pheromones are strong. He's not angry but something else is going on.

"I don't want things to be weird between us" I explain. "You have been avoiding me ever since my heat or whatever. I at least thought you would have returned my text or something."

"I have my reasons" stated Clyde tossing his backpack on the floor.

"Thanks for taking care of me or whatever. I know you don't swing that way so fuck me for feeling bad about it. We can act like it never happened and just move forward." Clyde chuckles. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Nothing" he replies. "Thanks for asking how I was doing or how the project turned out." I roll my eyes.

"You know I don't give a shit about it." I replied with a shrug referring to the history project. Clyde sits on his bed and hutches over with his face in his hands. I can feel he is overwhelmed. "Hey man, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he replied not looking up and his voice sounds wet. I usually don't show concern but I am kind of scared. Sure, Clyde can be emotional but this, this is something different.

"Your lying" I stated kneeling in front of him. Clyde laughs, he sucks at lying. Well at least when it comes to me. "I am just trying to be a friend like always. We never have secrets, why start now." I can feel his emotions are all over the place. Confused, not sure rather to trust me or not. He can always trust me. This doesn't make any sense to me.

Clyde looks at me and his eyes are clouded over. "I'm good. Really, you can leave now." He stands up.

"Are we good?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah" he replied. I started to walk past him when we bumped shoulders. I felt this current go through my body. I look at Clyde and he is looking at me as if he felt it to. The omega in me is submitting to him as he leans in kissing me and I want him to and I hate myself for it. His lips feel even softer than before. During my heat, I felt like I could barely appreciate the small details.

Clyde grabs me by my waist pulling me closer to his body. I moan as my chest connects with his. I can feel his arousal as well mine starting to fill the air. It's not as intense as heat but it makes me feel just as horny. I can feel myself getting hard as Clyde and I continue to make out. I finally feel his hand grab my dick. I whimper with the contact.

Clyde pulls back and tossing off his jacket. His eyes are still trained on me. I swallow the nerviness I am feeling from him looking at me like I am prime rib.

"Take off your clothes" demanded Clyde in his alpha voice. I don't like being told what to do by alpha's but this is Clyde and I trust him. Although he could have asked me and I probably would have done it. I stand completely naked in front of Clyde blushing like crazy. I don't think he has ever seen this much of me at once. Last time I at least had a shirt on. He licks his lips as he removes his clothes. My eyes go wide as I notice the monster he is carrying between his legs. Was that really inside of me last week, Jesus Christ. "Like what you see?"

I blush and look away. Clyde instructs me to lay on the bed. I have no idea what to expect. I mean I slept with Tweek but I was the top. I was a bottom for the first time during my heat with Clyde. He didn't hurt me but I was sore as hell the next couple of days that was over shadowed by all the masturbating I was doing. I know some people expect me to be a total slut but I really don't just give up to anybody. I looking up at the ceiling feeling a little cold not knowing what to expect.

Soon I could something wet and hot on my cock. My eyes roll back into my head from the contact. I sit up and I can see that Clyde has his mouth wrapped around my dick. Is this really happening? I see him swirl his tongue around my tip causing me to gasp.

"Don't hold your voice in" he says. "I want to hear you. I want to know I am making you feel good." He has no idea how good he is making me feel. He should be able to sense it but I guess that isn't enough for him. I feel him swallow me whole and I grit my teeth. He stops and demands in his alpha to hear me. He goes back down and now I screaming out like a bitch.

I didn't think it could feel any better than it does now. I spoke to soon as I feel Clyde sliding a finger inside me. Holy shit, where did he learn all of this? When did he learn all of this? I continue to let my voice be heard via the command he gave me. Once he works a second finger in I am really feeling it.

"Omg" I moan.

"You like that?" asked Clyde. "Do I make you feel good?"

"Yes" I reply with tears stinging the corner of my eyes. I feel Clyde touch my spot and I arch my back off of his bed. He puts his mouth back on dick and become sucking hard as he continues to attack my sweet spot. I grab onto Clyde. "I-I'm going to c-come." I feel him push hard on my spot spending a wave of pleasure exploding through my body as I release my seeds into his month. I am panting and coming down from my orgasm high. I feel the bed shift which causes me to open my eyes and Clyde is looking down at me. I can feel his cock at my entrance ready to enter. He slides in taking my breath away, I wasn't prepared for that.

"You feel so good" Clyde moaned. He started rolling his hips into mine earning more pleasurable sounds from me. "Fuck Craig." I can feel that he cares about me a lot. I think he loves me. What am I am suppose to do with this information? All of this is new to me. I didn't even know Clyde was into men. He finds my spot again and I moan into his shoulder. I am enjoying the ride until he commands me to look at him. The stare is so intense I end up coming all over my stomach.

I am not sure how much longer we end up fucking but by the time it was over I squeezed out another orgasm. On the last orgasm, Clyde actually bit down on my neck marking the shit out of me. It feels weird because now I feel even closer to him than before. My omega side is celebrating for Clyde wanting to choose me as a mate while I am freaking the hell out. I didn't bite him back so it's not complete. The omega side of me is wanting to bond with Clyde too but I am fighting it like hell. I am putting my clothes on and I can feel Clyde staring at me.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"For what?" I ask although I should know.

"For using my alpha on you" he explains. I turn to face him. I shrug.

"It's whatever. It's humanity, nothing we can really do about it. I have a question though. Are you in love with me or something?" Clyde face turns really red. I sigh because I don't know if I feel the same feel the same way. "I have to go."

"Wait!" cried Clyde. I keep going not looking back. I pull my phone out sending Tweek a message letting him know I am swinging by.

"Clyde, I can't do this right now" I explain. I am more than thankful he didn't knot this time around at least. Clyde doesn't say anything else and he lets me go.

I get to Tweek Bros and wait for Tweek out back. I take out a cig and start puffing grateful for the little cancer stick. I am almost relaxed and not so freaked out by the time Tweek comes out back.

"How is it going Craig?" he asks when he sees me.

"I am better now" I said tossing the cig to the ground and crushing it under my sneaker. "Um did you know Clyde is in love with me?"

"Ugh" said Tweek as he twitches. "Well yeah. He was jealous when we were dating."

"What do you mean?" I ask him feeling stupid.

"He was always staring" explained Tweek. "Like he was a damn spy for the government or something. I also felt like he liked having you to himself." I think about what Tweek said. I didn't really see any of this and I am trying to think back. I mean Clyde and I have always been close out Tweek and Token. I never thought too much of it. "What happened to your neck? Oh jeez, is that a bite!"

I brought my hand up to my neck. "Yeah, Clyde um marked me" I explained. "I didn't mark him back or anything like that. Damnit Tweek I don't even know if I have like romantic feelings about Clyde or not." Tweek nods understanding.

"How many times have you guys slept together?" asked Tweek.

"Say what?" I asked.

"His scent is all over you" explained Tweek. "It's so strong."

"Oh sorry" I apologize. "We just got done fucking and I came here. I don't even know what happened. I went over there to make sure things weren't weird between us because we hooked up at my first heat."

"Jesus Christ" exclaimed Tweek. He shook a little. "Well at least Clyde is a nice alpha. He doesn't use his powers for evil." I chuckle because he is so right about that. "Would it be so bad to love Clyde?"

"I don't know" I reply honestly. "I'm kind of scared. I mean he's my best friend. What if shit hits the fan you know? We won't be able to be friends after this. I need him in my world. Besides if love is anything like my parents' marriage I don't want it." I feel like a total idiot admitting this but I am being honest. Tweek is the only person I feel like being honest with.

"We are still friends" he explains. "We dated for years."

"It's different with you Tweek" I explain. "We came to the agreement on our own to end the relationship and stay cool with each other but Clyde. You know how over emotional he can get. Look at how he marked me today. How the hell am I am going to hide this shit at school." I take my hat off running my hands through my hair before putting my hat back on. Tweek smiled weakly at me.

"You want any coffee?" he asked. "It may make you feel better."

"Naw" I reply feeling my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out seeing that Token and Clyde have been blowing me up. I roll my eyes stuffing my phone back into my jeans. "Thanks for seeing me Tweek I will let you get back to it. I am going to head home and take me a nice long shower."

"That might be wise" said Tweek. He headed back into the shop as I headed towards home. As I walked home I was thinking what am I so afraid of. I mean I like Clyde maybe I could love him as well but I don't want to take that risk. I have seen so many friendships destroyed because of a failed relationship. I got lucky with Tweek. I don't know if I could be that lucky again. I think I always knew how he felt but I choose to ignore it.

I got to my house and I see Token leaning against his Toyota Rav 4. I should not be surprised to him but I am not in the mood to talk at the moment. I head towards the door as if I don't see Token.

"Don't ignore me Craig" he demands in his alpha voice. God damnit I hate this shit. I turn around and look at Token.

"What" I snap although the omega inside me is scared shitless.

"Come on man" said Token walking towards me. He stops once he gets close to me. "Don't be like that." I folded my arms getting prepared for what he had to say. "Look man Clyde is hurting right now. Can't you at least respect his feelings. You know how Clyde is."

"I wasn't disrespectful to begin with" I reply angry. "I mean for god sakes I came over to make sure things were cool with us after we fucked and all we end up doing was fucking again and making shit more complicated."

"Craig, you're the only one who is making things complicated. You could at least hear Clyde out." I see Token eyeing the mark Clyde left behind. "Ouch, does it hurt?"

"Not anymore" I reply. "Is there a point to this visit?"

"Look Craig, I am not trying to tell you what to do. I just want you to hear Clyde out. You have no idea how hard it has been to hold all this in for this long. You being an omega made it harder for him to keep this to himself." I roll my eyes. Alphas can be with alphas although that usually doesn't fair well compare to them being with betas and omegas. It's like omegas are made to be with alphas. It's some science behind but I never listened to that shit in class. I want to make my own way.

"I will talk to Clyde when I ready." I state firmly. "I need some time to think about this shit."

"Fair enough" replied Token. "I will let you go now. I will text Clyde and let him know you need some space. Just make sure to reach out him as soon as you can. Don't keep him waiting too long." Token walks back to his Rav 4. I go into the house not even bothering to watch him pull off. I go into the bathroom and shower away most of Clyde's scent. Thanks to his teeth mark some of his scent is still there.

I have a hard time sleeping at night. I keep thinking about if I want to even go there with Clyde. I mean he does make me feel safe but I don't know if that is the omega in me talking or myself. I decide not to think of anymore as I drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Graduation has come and gone. I am at least talking to Clyde. I can tell he is going out of his way to be nice to me and I let him because I always have. Most of our classmates are going away to college but not me. I am staying behind in good old South Park spending a year not doing shit. I am surprised my dad isn't trying to kick me out of the house.

Token is planning this trip to the lake. His parents have a time share there and he decided to take advantage of it this year. Token plans to stay the whole week with Nicole and Friday night is the party where some of us will most likely end up staying over.

I am in Tweek's room spilling my guts out to him because I don't feel like I can be honest with Clyde or Token for that matter. Tweek never judges me and always tries to help me make sense of things.

"You sure you don't want to come to the party?"

"Oh I'm sure" replied Tweek. "Not really my scene." I nod in agreement. Tweek is not really the partying type. "I know that's not the only reason you are here."

I sigh. "Nope, I um, I don't know where to start." Tweek looks at me from his desk.

"You should try being honest with yourself Craig. You have feelings for Clyde. It's like you're afraid. Don't let your parents' marriage mess up a good thing you could have going." God, can he read me like a book.

"I didn't know if I had feelings for him not" I explained annoyed at myself more so than him. "You know we have been hanging out and I mean I have pretty forgiven him and moved forward but I can tell he is putting on a front. I'm hurting in a way."

"We're omegas. We need our alphas. If I must say again I think Clyde is an excellent choice. Why don't you try returning his feelings and see where things go? You don't have to bond yourself to him. Gah, you know what I mean."

I smile. "Yeah Tweek I do. Are you sure you can't come?"

"Yes. Have you had your heat yet?" I winch. I haven't had my heat since back in April.

"No" I reply.

"What!" exclaims Tweek.

"I don't know what is going on" I explain. "I spoke to Kyle about it a little since he is smart as hell and he thinks it might be stress related or whatever."

"I think he might be right" agreed Tweek. "Do you have your heat pills?"

I frown. "No, I don't think I need them."

"You never know" explained Tweek. "I keep some in my backpack and in my car."

"Yeah okay, thanks for the advice doctor. I'm about to go so I won't be late."

I stand up to head towards the door. I make my way over to Token parents house. I walk over to Token where he has the Rav loaded. Everything I have is in a medium size duffel bag. I see Clyde look at me and smile. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I toss him my bag with no warning, his athletic ass manages to catch it. He goes and adds it to the truck as Token walks over to greet me.

"Glad you could finally show up" grinned Token.

"Whatever" I said pulling out a cigarette.

"Hey! None of that! I have given the address to several people so I am sure they will show up sometime later tonight. You riding with Clyde right?"

"Yes" I replied. I walk over to Clyde's truck more than ready to get the show on the road. On the way there we just made mindless chat about summer plans. Clyde is so excited about taking the summer off. He is trying to decide if he wants to go on a road trip or not. Sounds pretty cool but I keep that thought to myself.

We arrive and I get settled into the room I am staying in. I wonder what my life would be like if my parents were loaded? I would probably still be an asshole. I am pleased to see the room has its own bathroom. Yeah, Token's parents have to be loaded. I went back downstairs and saw no one was in sight. It appears Token is giving a tour. I already go for the booze. I feel so nervous about letting everything out. I know he loves me or whatever but I am not the best at exposing myself.

Pretty soon I start to spot some of my old classmates. Amazing how the cliques didn't seem to change too much. I see Stan and Kyle huddled in the corner. Stan is hovering over him very protective like. He has always been protective of Kyle but ever since they bonded Stan seems a bit more possessive. Everyone is fine as long as they do nothing to hurt or put Kyle in harm's way. Cartman has even stopped making his usual cruel jokes on Kyle, he knows better.

I see Clyde on the dance floor dancing with Annie. I frown at the sight. I want to make a move but dancing is not really my strong point. I feel like I have two left feet. After I finish my 3rd drink I feel loose enough to make an ass out of myself on the dance floor. I head out to the floor bobbing my head before trying to move my legs and other body parts. I have my eyes closed as I get lost in the music. I don't hear anyone laughing at me so I must not be doing too bad.

I feel a hand on my hip sending chills up my spine. I don't want to lose my nerve now. I continue dancing and I can smell Clyde. I open my eyes and look down and I see the sleeve to his letterman jacket. I feel my heart speeding up. Knew I should have just kept on dancing.

He pushes up against my ass causing me to gasp in surprise. He is actually hard. Makes me wonder how the hell is he hiding it. I can hear him breathing in my ear as he has leaned closer.

"You trying to capture my attention?" he whispers. "No need, you always have my attention." I feel myself blushing.

"Um yeah, I kind of need a break" I lied. "I need to use the restroom." I walk off the dance floor not waiting for Clyde to respond. I get to the bathroom inside the room I am staying in. I splash water in my face. Why is this hard for me? I dry my face and shrug my shoulders at the question I just asked myself. Maybe I just need to stop giving a fuck. I have to say that is the boldest thing he has said to me in months. He usually doesn't hit at the fact that he is in love with me. I walk out of the bathroom surprised but not surprised to see Clyde. "Stocking me Donovan?"

He chuckles. "No. I don't think I have ever seen you dance. Not even at prom."

"Sounds about right" I agree crossing my arms to distract myself from looking at the bulge in his jeans. I look at his face that is slightly flushed from drinking. He stares back at me with such an intense stare. You think I would be use to this shit after dealing with it for months but I'm not.

"I know you feel it" stated Clyde standing up into a dominate position. I swallow hard. We are both aroused. I am good at hiding it but the drinking has me worn down. "You said you trust me a while back Craig?"

"Of course, I trust you" I scoff. "I mean I am trying here." Clyde nods.

"You ready to head back to the party?"

"Yeah" I reply following him to the door. I get close enough to hug him from behind. Clyde stops moving as I hug my chest into his back. I breath in his scent. I whimper a little because I am trying to keep myself from going into a heat. "I know it doesn't seem like I am trying but I am. "Clyde." I just listen to him breathing as I know he understands me, he always does.

"It's cool dude" he said. "Calm down though. I can feel your body temperature rising."

"I'm trying" I whine. I just me trying to hold back my feelings after I knew what they are backfired. I feel the heat taking over my body and making my ache. "Shit"

"I got you" said Clyde pushing my back into the room. He closes the door locking it and goes to open the windows. I can feel my slick pooling, god this is embarrassing. Clyde tossing his jacket off and removing all of his clothes quickly. I am bit more shy although I shouldn't be. He has seen me before. Clyde looks at me and I want to drop to my knees and suck him dry. "Let me help you."

He undresses me quickly. When he gets to my briefs I can tell my scent has gotten to him because he lets out a low growl. I feel his hands running over my hips and I moan from the contact with the aching getting worse.

"Clyde" I choke out shakily.

"I know" he admits standing up. "What position do you want? This should make your heat disappear."

"Doggy" I say not even thinking about it. I want Clyde's alpha side to pound as deep in me as possible like the animal I know he is deep down inside. I see Clyde grabbing a condom that is special made for alphas to hold the loads of cum and knotting. I lay on the bed and spread my legs while being on my knees. I can now feel the slick dripping down my legs. "Hurry"

Clyde climbs behind me and I can hear him stroking his massive dick making me groan in anticipation. He grabs my hip sliding in slowly. It feels so good I almost feel like crying. He thrusts into me sending a wave of pleasure my way.

"Thank you" I cry because I can't hold it in. Clyde continues to stroke me deep and slow not missing a beat.

"Admit that you love me Craig" he said. "Or we will have to keep dealing with you going into the unnecessary heat because you are stressing yourself out."

"Ah" I moan. "There is nothing to say. I'm happy, everything is good." Clyde stops moving.

"You are going to try and lie to me" he states.

"Please don't stop" I beg reaching my hand back to grab his hips.

"Tell me the truth" he said leaning closer to me. "Tell me that you love me?" He is not using his alpha voice so this is not a command in any way.

"I love you" I choke out. "I really do now for the love of god keep fucking me." Clyde hovers closer to me kissing my neck.

"I love you too" he responds. "Now take this dick." I come hearing him say this. It's nice to not have to hear Clyde being emotional and owning his alpha. "Shit." I am sure he could feel my ass clinching him tightly. He goes back to thrusting inside me. I am still enjoying every minute of it despite the fact that I just came. Clyde stops giving me instructions to turn over.

I am looking up at Clyde as I can feel the heat clog slowly remove. The only thing I enjoy about after the first heat you can get rid of your heat by mating. Clyde hits my happy area causing me to arch my back. He slides his hand under my back pulling my closer to him.

"Fuck" I moan as I feel myself getting hard again.

"Tell me how good it feels" asks Clyde as he continues to move inside of me.

"It feels good" I reply.

"You don't sound convincing" said Clyde hitting my spot again. I dig my nails into his back so hard I feel like I am going to leave a mark.

"Clyde" I whine. "You always make me feel good. Rather you are here or not. Your all I can think about." Clyde buries his face in my neck grunting as he continues to serve me this good thick stick that is currently soothing my soul. "I have always had love for you but I didn't want to be vulnerable." Clyde pulls up slowing down his pace.

"I love you so much man" he confesses. "I want to protect you and love you forever." I moan as I feel the bond he branded me with. I knew he was telling the truth even without the bond. I want to bond with him, knowing we are both in love and he can protect me from everything. I lick my lips staring at him. "Do it." He leans over and I bit into his neck.

I hear Clyde hissing and moaning. I latch my hands onto his back feeling the scratches I left behind. I can tell he is coming by the way he is thrusting. I feel his knot expand inside me as his strokes become slower until he finally slows down to a stop. We can hear nothing but our breathing for a while. I can feel everything he is feeling; he is so happy that I love him. I close my eyes realizing he has loved me since we were kids but I never knew. I feel so bad knowing I hurt him when I started dating Tweek. Tweek and I were kind of paired together and nature finally took its course.

"You really had no clue, huh?" stated Clyde.

"No, I didn't" I reply lowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay" replied Clyde shifting to lay beside me. "I know you really care about me and accept my love for you. I know you love me but had a hard time expressing it. I understand why though." I nod not wanting to talk about the issue as much. Being ignored by my parents left me feeling alone and unloved. Tweek was the only person I ever let in because he accepted me flaws and all. Clyde, with me loving him the way I did. I wanted him to be impressed with me not turned off by my mental issues.

"Do we have to go back to the party?" I ask.

"Not if you don't want to" said Clyde.

"I just want to stay here in your arms a bit longer" I admit. Clyde hugs me from behind as we are still connected by his knot. I do feel safe in his arms and wish I could have been bonded to him a long time ago. I stare out the window listening to the water on the lake and I think about what my life will be like from now on.


End file.
